DREAM
by MiSaNaHyu
Summary: "Ne Natsume, what's your dream?" "How about I tell you after you tell yours?" "Fine. I want to be.."  What does she want? how about Natsume's dream? Read and find out... please be kind and drop a reveiw!
1. Chapter 1 HER

HI GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICT SO PLS UNDERSTAND…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Gakuen alice but I wish I do….

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: HER**

It was a lovely and peaceful evening until….

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late again! Aarghh!" Mikan Sakura shouted. She has a lovable face with golden brown hair and chocolate colored eyes and full red lips. She also have fair skin and a great body at the age of 15. She scurried around her room finding her uniform. She found it near her dresser and quickly put it on. She brushed her golden brown locks and hurried down.

"Morning Mikan! Seems someone overslept….. again." Yuka Sakura, her mother said.

" Mou, you don't have to rub it to my face.." Mikan uttered as she gulp down her milked.

" Mikan, I'll just give you a lift so that you won't be late" Yukihara Sakura, her father said as he placed the newspaper he was reading on top of the table.

"Thanks dad! You're really a lifesaver." Mikan exclaimed as she beamed at her father.

" may I ask why you woke up late?" Yuka asked

"I just slept late because I studied for our math exam. Oh, why does it have to be our first class?" Mikan said mournfully. Her parents just laughed.

"Come on Mikan, we're going"

"Hai!" Mikan then kissed her mother and ran to her fathers car.

-TIME SKIP-

"OHAYO!" Mikan exclaimed as she opened the door of their classroom.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Her classmates replied. She then went to her seat and arranged her bag.

"Glad you could make it on time Mi-chan because you know Jinno-sensei isn't as lenient as Narumi-sensei" Anna Umemoniya, her pink haired friend, said.

"Are you ready for the quiz?" Nonoko Ozagawara said. She is Anna's Blue haired bestfriend though the gang refer them as the 'twins'. They both have blue eyes but Nonoko's a shade darker than Anna"'

"Do you even have to ask?" Sumire Shouda replied for Mikan. She have emerald eyes and greenish black permed hair.

"That idiot will never be ready for a math quiz." Hotaru Imai added unemotionally. She is called Ice queen because of her iy attitude. She have lavender eyes and short ebony hair.

"Mou, early in the morning and you are already very mean…. Of course I studied but Hotaru's right, I'll never be ready for math." Mikan replied while pouting. Her friends just laughed at her and settled back to their seats.

"ohayou minna-san!" Narumi Anjo, their adviser exclaimed as he twirled to his desk wearing very gay outfit.

"Ew! What are you wearing! Go away gay freak!"

"ahh! My eyes! Its bleeding!"

"oh my gosh! Someone throw him outside!"

Narumi cleared his throat to catch their attention. "okay enough about my outfit. I have an assignment for yo-"

-BANG-

The door slammed open interrupting whatever Narumi was saying and in came 5 young lads.

.

.

.

.

.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

PLS DROP A REVIEW! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 HIM

HI GUYS! I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER BEFORE.. I'LL TRY BETTER THIS TIME! ^.^

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE…

Natsume and the other guys: 16 years old

Mikan and the girls: 15 years old

Aoi and Youichi: 13 years old

:

:

:

:

:

**CHAPTER 2: HIM**

(Earlier in the morning.. before the scene in the classroom)

It was a fair day, the sky was a lovely shade of blue with the clouds lightly scattered here and there. The sun had just risen with its rays penetrating the windows of a chamber where a young lad is currently deep in slumber. The raven lad stirred as he felt the warm fingers of the light as it caresses his face. He slowly opened his lids revealing his deep crimson orbs. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before glaring at the windows which allowed the entry of the disturbing light.

Tch, what's the use of those curtains if it doesn't stop the rays from entering my room…' He thought as he slowly stands up from his bed and facing the mirror. He saw annoyed eyes the color of fresh blood glare back at him. He tousled his raven locks as he changed to his uniform all the while muttering, "great! Another freaking day of school which means another freaking day with those damn bitches surrounding me... damn!

He exited his room banging his door shut. He went down the stairs and into the dining room where his family was already eating there breakfast.

" Good morning Natsume!" Kaoru Hyuuga greeted her son. She is a famous pianist and fashion designer but she still allots time for her family.

"I see your awake son. Come and eat with us." Ioran Hyuuga said. He is the owner and president of Hyuuga Industries which is the leading company across the world. He's often away from home but he never neglected his role as a father. Like his wife, he always have time for his family.

"Was that you banging the door again?" Aoi Hyuuga asked. She is the princess of the Hyuuga household but she never acts like a spoiled brat. She is cheerful and smart and she prefer doing simple tasks like cooking and cleaning her room by herself rather than passing the burden to their helpers.

"Hn" Natsume Hyuuga replied shortly as he settled down his chair and started to eat his breakfast.

"oh.. Looks like someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed." Aoi teased her brother.

"Shut up buriko. Natsume snapped unemotionally at her while shooting her a glare.

"Okay, okay.. You don't need to be so irritable" Aoi retorted while rolling her eyes.

Natsume stood up and went to get his shoes and keys. He grabbed his bag from the table and started to make his way to the door. " Buriko! If you're planning to ride with me you better move fast.." Natsume called to his sister. "Hai!" Aoi replied as she kissed her mother and father before grabbing her bag and following her brother. "Bye!" She called out to their parents.

"Bye! Take care!" Kaoru said.

"Natsume, careful when driving." Ioran added.

"Yah, yah I get it…" Natsume replied as he waved his hand a little. He opened the door and went to his car. He waited Aoi to get in the car before starting the car and slowly backed it out of the garage. They calmly made their way to the school without hurrying for it was still early in the morning.

They had just entered the gates of Alice Academy, their school, when Natsume saw a young ashen haired lad waiting near his usual parking slot. He parked his automobile and got out of it.

"Yo! Nii-san you're finally here… I was getting bored" Youichi Hijiri greeted Natsume while his silver-tinted eyes portray boredom. He is Natsume's junior who is so alike Natsume I many ways that he could be mistaken as Natsume's brother albeit the difference of their hair and eye color.

"Kiddo! Early as usual.." Natsume replied as he bumped his fist with Youichi's.

"Mou! Why do the two of you look more like siblings than us?" Aoi noted as she pouted.

"That's because we're both handsome and cool and you're a buriko, baka" Natsume and Youichi answered impassively in unison. They turned to one another and they both smirked.

" Argh! You are both bullies!" Aoi exclaimed as she stomped towards her building. Natsume and Youichi could hear her mutter stuffs like "meanies" "tyrants" "antagonist" and other things related as she went.

Natsume turned to Youichi and ruffled his hair before uttering, "You're becoming more and more like me each day brat." He then started to walk to his building which was located on the opposite side of Youichi's.

"Proud to be bro" Youichi responded as he watch his sempai walked away. "Hey! Don't ruffle my hair again Nii-san! I'm not 5 anymore..." Youichi said as he turned and started to walk towards the direction of their classroom.

"Yeah yeah…." Natsume muttered as he waved back. He kept walking towards his classroom. He passed by a window and he saw the sakura tree. He thought, 'might as well get some sleep, I don't care if I'm gonna be late' he then changed his course and went to 'his' tree. He climbed to his favorite branch and lied down. He looked around him and saw no one. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the peaceful silence around him. He slowly drifted to an undisturbed sleep.

"Natsume! Buddy, where are you?" a voice shouted which disrupted the serene spell around Natsume.

'So much for a peaceful sleep… those guys just won't let me skip' Natsume thought warily. He jumped down the tree landing behind a sandy haired guy. The guy turned around and was very surprised to see him.

"Wah! Natsume Don't just pop out of nowhere!" Kokoro Yome or Koko for short shouted as he backed down a few steps. He has sandy blond hair and bronzed eyes and he always have a silly grin on his face.

"Bro he didn't pop out of nowhere, he just jumped and landed behind you." Kitsumene Yome said as he pat Koko's shoulder. He is Koko's twin brother and they both have blond hair but his hair is a shade paler than Koko's and he has the same orbs as his twin.

"Dude, you do realize that Natsume is like a sly cat when he moves right?" Ruka Nogi added while looking at Koko with his cerulean eyes. He also have golden hair that seems to shine in the sunlight. He is a half French and half Japanese lad. Along with his gentleman attitude, girls will really believe that prince charming does exist.

"Hey guys! Let's go we're already late as it is" Yuu Tobita proclaimed. He is the rule keeper of the group and he is the one who regulate the boys' rowdy behavior. He have blond hair and light brown orbs. He is often called Inchou because he is the class president of their batch.

"When will you guys give me some time alone? Tch…" Natsume muttered his crimson eyes portrayed his annoyance.

"Ah come on man! Don't be angry at us, it's just that Narumi saw as and told us that we needed to be there in his class since he have an important assignment for us." Koko explained.

"Fine! Seeing as I'm already awake let's just go to that bloody class.." Natsume answered as he turned back and led the way. They came to a halt in front of the door of their classroom. They could hear Narumi babbling before Natsume slammed the door open.

"I have an assignment for yo-"

**-**BANG-

The students looked at the late comers.

Kitsumene whispered. "Okay let's count down, in 3..2..1.."

"Kya! It's them!"

"Natsume-sama, marry me!"

"Ruka-sama please be my boyfriend!"

"Koko-kun please date me!"

"Kitsu-kun be mine"

"Yuu-kun is so cool with his glasses!"

Their fan girls shouted more things before their adviser calmed them down.

"Okay girls calm down. Glad you could make it boys and I see you were able to drag Natsume to class" Narumi cheerfully exclaimed.

"Whatever Gaylord." Natsume muttered as they went to their respective seats. Yuu went towards Ann, Kitsu to Nonoko, Koko to Sumire, Ruka to Hotaru and Natsume to Mikan.

"Okay as I was saying, I have an assignment for you. Tomorrow we'll be having an oral participation and all of you are participating. You will tell the class your dream or specifically what you dream to be in the future. Okay that's all, I've got to go since I only borrowed some of Jinno-sensei's time" Narumi said before leaving the class. The room soon erupted in some mutterings.

"Natsume, why are you late again?" Mikan said as she turned towards her seatmate.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" Mikan sighed dejectedly.

"And you're annoying polka or is it ichigo?" Natsume teased.

"Wah! Stop peeking you pervert!" Mikan shouted.

Their classmates just looked at them like they were some scene from a movie as they were already accustomed with their morning bickering.

Their friends just muttered "crazy lovebirds" before looking at each other and turning away blushing. Hotaru took her camera and started taking pictures of the gang especially of Ruka.

"Imai stop it!" Ruka tried to stop Hotaru fruitlessly.

The door slammed open the second time as their math teacher entered. The class became silent all of the sudden as no one dared to anger their teacher.

"Put away all your things except your ballpen so we can already start the quiz" Jinno-sensei said.

The students were groaning as they put all their belongings away. Jinno-sensei gave them the quiz paper and told them to start answering. And for the next hour all that was heard were the students' pens scratching along their papers and occasional groaning.

* * *

><p>"Oh man! Why did Jin-jin made the quiz so hard?" Mikan complained as she slumped on top of her desk. They were finished with the quiz and the rest of the day was given to them as free time.<p>

"It's okay Mi-chan!" Anna and Nonoko cheered her up.

"Cheer up Mikan, it wasn't as hard as the last one" Sumire added.

"It was for here since she's a baka" Hotaru commented coldly.

"Wah! Hotaru is so mean!" Mikan cried.

"You know she's right baka!" Natsume butted in their conversation.

"I'm not you meanie!" Mikan wailed.

"Whatever" Natsume replied as he went to the window and jumped outside.

"How about we treat you some lunch girls?" the guys asked.

"Okay" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire agreed.

"As long as there's crab roe then I'm in" Hotaru said with her eyes glinting at the mention of her favorite dish.

"Fine I'll buy you some" Ruka said.

"Then what are we still doing here? Let's go before my crab roe gets sold out." Hotaru told the gang.

"Guys! I'm not coming. I have to find Natsume because I owe him a bento after I lost in our bet yesterday" Mikan explained.

"Eh? What bet?" Sumire asked.

"Oh just over the usual thing, the weather. This time it was about whether it was going to rain or not and it rained last night so I lost again." Mikan admitted dismally.

"Oh! Ok, good luck in finding him" the girls said.

"And good luck making him eat your cooking" Hotaru added.

The boys just chuckled and Ruka added "try the sakura tree since you both love it there"

"Okay thanks!" Mikan exclaimed and picked her back and started to run towards 'their' sakura tree.

The gang just looked at her retreating back before turning to the direction of the canteen all muttering the same thing,

"When will they be able to realize that they love each other?"

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm done with chapter 2! Sorry for some foul words and wrong grammars! ^.^<p>

Please stay tuned to the next chapter! AND THANKS TO MY BESTFRIEND AND KYRA MARIE FOR THE REVIEWS!

Please drop a review! Just press this button….

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**


End file.
